


An inexplicable feeling

by Jaamesbond



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Star Wars AU, blowjob...sort of, hux triplet au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaamesbond/pseuds/Jaamesbond
Summary: My first NSFW fic. Please have mercy.Star Wars au where clan techie is a triplet brother of armitage hux and lives in the Star Wars universe





	An inexplicable feeling

Free. You were both finally free after a year of pure, painful torture. You and techie managed to escape the prison where the resistance held you both captive. You both refused to comply with them so you were punished. They had gauged his eyes out and replaced them with bionic ones. They tried to pry your mind with one of their torture problems so often you had lost count. But you two were finally free and back at star killer base where you were staying in a room together, refusing to leave each other's side after the trauma you had both experienced. After being together for so long you grew very attached to techie. You adored him. Loved him. You managed to hijack a data pad and send it to starkiller base. When the ship arrived you and techie made a run for it and sighed in relief as you escaped the clutches of the republic. 

Techie's brother, armitage, made sure you both escorted to your shared quarters privately. You fell onto the bed in exhaustion, holding techie in your arms, and you in his. 

"Y/n?" Techie uttered out  
"Hmm?"  
"Thank you" he said.  
"For what?" You asked, confused  
"Rescuing me, caring for me, thank you for everything." He said.  
"You saved me as well" to told him.  
Before either you knew it, you had fallen asleep in each other arms. 

You woke up when you heard the sound of something or someone crying. You glanced up and saw techie sitting at the edge of the bed. His body racked with sobs. Tears streaming down his face.  
You quickly sat up next to him, pulling him into your arms, letting him cry into your shoulder.  
"Oh techie," you Sighed." It's ok. We're free. No one’s going to hurt you. I'm right here" you comforted him. You swayed with him and rubbed his back. "I'm right here, it's ok" you repeated in a soft voice. He continued to cry, you could he his hiccup like gasps as he tried catching his breath. You shushed him.  
"I'm sorry," he uttered. "I'm so sorry."  
"For what sweetheart?" You asked, concern in your voice  
"For all this mess, I-I didn't mean to wake you, y/n. I shouldn't be crying. It was just a bad dream." He continued.  
"Oh my darling, you can cry. You can sob. It's ok, I'm glad you woke up, even if it was an accident. I'm here for you" you comforted him. You fingers running through his tangled, long, red hair.  
"I'm sorry-I-" you cut him off, kissing him deeply.  
"Don't apologize, don't ever apologize for your feelings" you said in between more kisses. He kissed you back, with a few more tears rolling down his cheeks. The kissing got more passionate, more messy. Your tongues intertwining, teeth biting each others lips. That's when you felt techies cock against you and you gasped. 

Techie was quick to pull away. Disgusted at himself.  
"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- I-I just got carried away." He stuttered.  
You smiled at him.  
"I'm not mad techie, just surprised" you told him. A smiled tugged at your lips as you pulled him closer to you again and kissed him once more, feeling his hard cock against your thigh. You quickly removed his yellow long sleeved shirt and he removed your uniform and undershirt.  
"Oh techie" you moaned. You were quick to removed your sleek, uniform pants, growing more excited. But as you undid techie's belt from his pants he uttered out  
"Wait." You could tell he was nervous. And you realized you were too. Neither of had any sexual experience at all.  
"What if...what if I'm not good enough?" Techie choked out.  
"What do you mean?"  
"What if I'm not good enough...you know... 'down there'" he muttered. You caught onto what he was saying.  
"Techie, your body is beautiful, you're beautiful. I already love you. Your size doesn't matter and won't change that."  
Techie gulped and sighed as he let you continue to pull his pants down.  
Finally, you pulled down his underwear and he hissed at the chilly air hitting his hard cock.  
Your eyes were large, taking in what you were staring at. You had him sit on the bed and you took his cock in your hands. He started whimpering almost immediately. You stroked his shaft with your thumb, your heart feeling as if it were beating out of your chest.  
"Ohhh y/n" techie moaned as he took one hand on your shoulder, grasping it, and another tangled his fingers in your hair,  
Pulling it a bit.  
You continued stroking his cock, feeling the ridges and veins that ran around it. Slowly, nervously, you put your lips nearly to his tip. Techie glanced down to see what you were doing. He felt a wave of pleasure overpower him as your lips kissed his tip.  
"Oh fuck, y/n!" He spat out in pleasure. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. That someone, you, loved him so much as to share in such an intimate act with him. He pulled your hair more and gripped your shoulder tighter when you began to tug at him. He bucked his hips and whimpered. You started to kiss all around his cock, making sure not to miss a spot. Precum began to leak out his tip and it aroused you. You felt yourself becoming wet, watching his cock twitch and leak as he kept bucking his hips, gasping in pleasure you licked his tip again to see what his precum was like.  
"Oh fuck, oh shit, y/n!" Techie moaned out. You jerked him harder, sucked his dick more, and caressed his shaft with your other hand.  
"Y/n, I-I'm close!" He said, gasping. "So close".  
"Hhhnnnnggg y/n!!!" He shouted  
With one last jerk and suck to cock he came all over his stomach. Sticky, hot cum poured out of his twitching Cock . Tears streamed down his face. He never felt such pleasure before. And he couldn't believe it was you that made him feel like this. You made him so painfully aroused. But besides pleasure he felt love. You loved him enough to do this. You loved him enough to see him naked, completely vulnerable, and to make him feel as though he was in heaven.  
"Let me clean you up," you told him and took him out of his trance. You licked up the cum that had spewed on his pale body. Kissing his body as you went along as well.  
"Beautiful-Beautiful- so beautiful" you say between kissing his along his stomach and up to his chest. Licking the remaining cum.  
You climbed into his arms and laid your head on his pale, soft chest, nuzzling into him.  
He started to feel tears form yet again as a feeling of love and safety fell over him.  
"Darling? What's wrong?" You asked, noting that he was crying.  
"I-I love you" he admitted. "I love you so much."  
You started to cry too. "I love you too techie, so much"  
"You're my everything, y/n. I never want to forget this moment. I'm so in love with you it hurts." He continues crying and he kisses the crown of your head.  
"I adore you, techie. I always have and always will. You are my universe"  
"And you're mine"


End file.
